Tu triste recuerdo
by Akiremiori
Summary: Sasusaku. Algo orrible ocurrio hace tiempo y por causa de eso ella desaparecio pero que pasa cuando ella aparace otra vez? y aun cuando parece que ella no recuerda nada de lo que paso sera eso bueno o malo?¿que rayos paso? onegai denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno ps aqui yo que empiezo a escribir mi propio fan fic despues de un ataque de inspiracion ps espero que les guste**

**aclaraciones:**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen su creacionde lo debemos a la verdad ya se me olvido como se escribe su nombre XP **

**Esta historia la invente si se parece a alguna de cualquiera de los demas losiento de verdad no fue mi intencion que se pareciera pero lo juro la idea se me ocurrio a mi.**

**bueno ya eso es todo ora si a leer **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**++PROLOGO++**

La luna resplandecía con gran intensidad era luna llena pero había un detalle, esta estaba de un color muy peculiar _rojo sangre_ e iba siendo cubierta por unas nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer una fuerte lluvia, cubriendo la luna poco a poco y haciendo que las calles quedaran en una gran oscuridad y completo silencio.

-¿Por qué?

Una voz se escucho rompiendo el silencio de _esa _ noche. Entre aquella oscuridad se logra divisar una silueta de una mujer joven y a unos metros enfrente de ella se ven mas siluetas de hombres y mujeres jóvenes también, sin embargo la oscuridad impide que se note algo mas que sus siluetas.

Al parecer era la silueta solitaria de la joven de donde provenía la voz en esta se notaba que tenia la cabeza agachada y de pronto _ella_ comenzó a temblar.

-No lo puedo creer- Seguía hablando _ella_ en su voz se notaba los numerosos sentimientos que tenia pero en especial la tristeza.

-¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!- Grito esto ultimo alzando su rostro y comenzó a llover fuerte empapando a todos pero nadie se movía de su lugar para buscar refugio de la lluvia el ambiente estaba muy denso.

Volvió a agachar su cabeza-¿Por qué?- dijo esto en un susurro apenas audible para que lo escuchara ella. No lo podía creer _ellos _en quienes ella confió y _el _ en especial _el _ no podía creer lo que había pasado no lo podía creer su mente era un conflicto _ellos_ le arruinaron la vida _ellos _ le hicieron un gran mal _todos ellos _sin excepción alguna su mente todavía no podía asimilar lo que había _pasado _ no lo podía creer por que tuvo que pasar _eso._

Las personas enfrente de ella voltearon a sus espaldas como buscando algo o alguien pero atrás de ellos no había nada entonces fue cuando supieron que _todo se había completado_ pero.

Se escucho un susurro provenir de ella haciendo que ellos voltearan hacia donde estaba.

-los odio- Dijo mas fuerte su mente había procesado _todo _lo ocurrido, su corazón le dolía demasiado de lo roto que estaba no podía creer que _el _también hubiera echo _eso _una gran tristeza la invadía y también un profundo odio que comenzó a sentir después de la frustración que sintió si odio y aunque podía a llegar a sentir un gran amor y cariño _eso_ que habían echo era imperdonable para ella, les odiaba a _todos _ mas allá de la tristeza, la decepción, el _amor, _el odio había ganado los odiaba total y profundamente no tenia duda de eso los odiaba.

Y al fin _ella_ sentencio- ¡LOS ODIO!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Piedad porfavor soy primerisa en esto aunque acepto criticas constructivas pero porfavor se los suplico no sean tan duros onegai dejenme sus reviews si? ahora las preguntas jeje**

**¿Que habra pasado?**

**¿De quienes seran las siluetas? uds ya se imaginaran  
**

**¿Quien sera _ella_?**

**¿y _el?_**

_**jeje algunas de esas preguntas seran aclaradas en el siguiente capi que ya tengo en mente solo me falta escribirlo.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy muy feliz xq llevo 2 reviews siiiiiiiiii yo pensé que pondría el siguiente capi sin nada o con solo uno y el tener mas me pone muy contenta muchas gracias a Karina Natsumi por ser la primera en dejarme un review y a '.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0, por su opnion y la critica constructiva y si lo se siempre he tenido problemas con las comas jeje espero que se me quite muchas gracias a las dos por su review ahora sin mas ¡a leer!**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar su habitación llegando hasta su cama y a pesar de estar totalmente tapado con su sabana, pudo sentir el calor que estos omitían, haciendo que se despertara y levantara de su cama no sin antes soltar un pequeño gruñido.

Miro el reloj y vio la ora, después, decidió darse una "pequeña" ducha con agua fría para tratar de relajarse y quitar de su mente lo sucedido _aquella _noche, que después de tanto tiempo de haber dejado sus sueños en paz, decidió hacer acto de presencia esa noche, haciendo que no pudiera dormir bien. Dirán que solo es un sueño y que tiene que ver eso con que no puedas dormir bien, pues bien si soñar con algo que no quieres recordar ya es molesto, mas aun lo es cuando despiertas todo alterado de ese sueño y peor aun, que gracias a ese sueño no puedas volver a dormir, o aun mucho peor, que cuando por fin vuelvas a quedarte dormido, sueñes lo mismo, haciendo que se te quiten las ganas de dormir y que esto te pase toda la santa noche.

El agua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y aunque esta estaba helada, a el no le importaba, solo quería relajarse y quitar ese molesto sueño se su cabeza y mas aun porque ese sueño tenia el recuerdo de la noche en que _volvió a la vida, _lo cual no le debería de molestar, pero también tenia el recuerdo de _ella_ y la ultima vez que la vio haciendo que _esa _ noche fuera la mas dolorosa de su vida. Un deje de tristeza lo invadió al recordarla, haciendo que bajara la mirada al suelo ya mojado y que las gotas de agua fría cayeran por su pelo.

-2 años- había comenzado a hablar sin darse cuenta, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos- ya han pasado dos años desde que perdí…

-Sasuke- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que frunciera el ceño notablemente

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?- respondió de mala gana, pues lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos y eso lo molestaba, aunque una pregunta surco su mente en ese instante – ¿_Ese baka ha entrado a mi cuarto? Como es que… _

Y como si le hubiera leído la mente –La puerta estaba abierta- contesto Itachi, volviendo a interrumpir sus pensamientos

-Hmp…..ya dime que quieres- dijo en una forma fría y con enfado ya que no había podido dormir bien y luego cuando estaba pensando su hermano lo interrumpe, aunque como fue que volvió a...?

-Valla hoy si que amaneciste de mal humor hermanito- dijo volviendo a interrumpir sus pensamientos- aunque precisamente por eso vine- dijo haciendo que cierta persona que estaba en el baño pusiera atención en lo que su hermano estaba diciendo, claro discretamente para que este no se burlara de el ya que si algo le facinaba a Itachi era hacer enojar a su hermanito.

-Ayer no podías dormir bien ¿cierto?- pero que demonios? Como sabía eso su hermano- Hacías mucho escándalo para ser tu recuerda que yo duermo a lado- cierto había olvidado que su hermano dormía en la habitación de a lado, además de que este tenia el sueño demasiado ligero, podía fácilmente saber si el estaba despierto o no ya que, Sasuke al dormir, se quedaba en una solo posición sin moverse, ¿la razón? Se podría decir que costumbre de antes, que no se le quito ni aun después de _eso ._Pero su hermano otra vez había… acaso el, no eso era imposible porque si no el también, pero eso ya había _acabado_ así que era totalmente imposible, aunque, como es que el supo lo que pensaba?

-Soñaste con _ella_- dijo volviendo a interrumpir sus pensamientos, aunque esta vez en vez de coraje volvió a sentir una enorme tristeza, aunque ¿como era que el...?

-Es lo único que te quita el sueño y que te hace amanecer de ese humor- dijo con un tono de tristeza y preocupación hacia su hermano –Así era como te ponías después de que ocurrió _eso _porque siempre soñabas con eso. Solo hasta que dejaste de soñarlo dejaste de amanecer así – dijo serio y preocupado, después de todo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su hermano había amanecido así y sinceramente le preocupaba el hecho de pensar que volviera a soñar con _esa noche_ que fue la mas dolorosa para Sasuke.

En el baño se encontraba sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro (N/A: si aunque no lo crean) agradecía el gesto de su hermano, pero, aunque estaba visiblemente sonriendo seguía muy molesto e irritado y por otro lado estaba su orgullo, que por cierto era enorme(N/A: ay Sasuke) así que.

-Hmp….Bien si solo para eso viniste entonces ya vete-Dijo fríamente aunque el echo de que su hermano fuera a verlo lo había puesto de mejor humor.

Itachi suspiro, después de todo hay cosas que nunca cambian, pero le alegro oír en la voz de su hermano que estaba mejor, aunque claro esa contestación no fue la mejor del mundo, pero como había dicho antes hay cosas que nunca cambian, aunque oír su voz menos irritada decía que estaba mejor.

-Bien… solo quería que supieras que cuentas conmigo her-ma-ni-to- bien eso había sonado cursi viniendo de el, pero que va era su hermano así que daba lo mismo aunque, no iba a perder la oportunidad de fastidiarlo.

Se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto de su hermano pero antes de cruzar la puerta le dijo:

-Ah por cierto supe lo que pensabas porque eres mi hermano y te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que cruza por esa cabeza tuya- dicho esto salió del cuarto de sasuke no sin antes oír un "gracias" casi inaudible -_seguro que el tonto pensó que no oiría_ -en fin se fue satisfecho.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sabia que lo que le había dicho precisamente no sonó amable pero había dicho antes su orgullo es enorme pero tratándose de Itachi seguro se daría cuenta que ya estaba mejor.

-Ah por cierto supe lo que pensabas porque eres mi hermano y te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que cruza por esa cabeza tuya-escucho que su hermano le decía del otro lado bueno eso lo explicaba todo

-Gracias-dijo esto prácticamente inaudible pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Itachi lo escuchara de alguna manera quería que su hermano supiera que le agradecía su gesto así que lo dijo lo suficientemente audible para Itachi así este pensaría que lo dijo intentando que el no lo escuchara (N/A: Nótese que solo para Itachi, ps que buen sentido del oído no creen?)

A poco de que Itachi saliera de su habitación, el salió del baño solo con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura, se dirigió hacia su armario para escoger la vestimenta que se pondría, opto por ponerse un pantalón recto negro junto con una playera de color negra, de manga corta que enfrente parecía que tenia manchas de sangre y unos tenis negros.

Una vez que se termino de cambiar recordó algo, así que se dirigió de nuevo a su armario, se agacho y abrió un cajón, saco una caja algo pequeña y de ahí saco una muñequera negra, se la coloco en la mano izquierda. Observo la muñequera y una sonrisa llena de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio la S de color roja grabada en la muñequera, aun recordaba cuando ella le había regalado esa muñequera y cuando le dijo que esta le combinaría seguro con toda su ropa, ya que no pasaba casi siempre de ser negra y roja.

Guardo la caja en su lugar y cerro el cajón sin embargo al levantarse sintió una molestia en sus ojos volteo a ver a su lado y ahí estaba un espejo y en este se reflejaba la luz del sol, alzo su brazo para cubrirse del reflejo y sonrió aunque esta vez fue una sonrisa irónica después de todo ya habían pasado 2 años y todavía a veces, le seguía molestando la luz que emitía el astro rey.

Una vez que se acostumbro a la luz bajo su brazo y se observo en el espejo detenidamente, su piel ya no era tan paliducha como antes, ahora solo era pálida, tenia unos brazos bien formados, al igual que sus pectorales y su abdomen, además, contaba con una espalda ancha y muy bien formada, lógicamente el tenia una enorme fuerza, no tan brutal como antes, pero si tenia una gran fuerza, sus piernas estaban bien formadas al igual que su trasero. Sus ojos seguían siendo negros, solo que ahora tenían un brillo diferente, _vida, _el aspecto de su rostro seguía siendo igual su expresión era seria y tenia unos rasgos bastante finos según lo que le decían y también el era guapo, no es por ser vanidoso pero cuando las mujeres te acechan a donde quiera que vas pues porque negarlo ¿no? Su pelo al igual que sus ojos era de color negro y tenia un peinado excepcional, dos mechones caían por enfrente de su rostro pero sin tapar sus ojos y el resto de su pelo se le para en pico hacia atrás, su pelo era "rebelde" como solía calificarlo _ella_ y nuevamente su recuerdo llego a su mente haciendo que bajara la mirada.

Cerro su armario y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes ver el calendario, su expresión que era melancólica cambio totalmente por una de duda, en el calendario estaba encerrada la fecha de el día en el que se encontraba, Sasuke comenzó a hacer memoria y pronto recordó la fecha de ese día, miro el reloj, las 10:30 seguramente ya podría ir a ver aquello y sin mas salió de su habitación a desayunar.

_-hoy será un largo día_

Más Sasuke nunca imaginaria que ese día seria uno lleno de sorpresas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Gomen planeaba hacer este capi mas largo pero me pareció bien dejarlo así para enfocarme en los sentimientos de Sasuke** ** y en algunos detalles que tuvo con ella para ideas que surgirán después espero jeje.**

**Como lo habran notado mi inspiración no fue muy buena asi que el capi no me quedo interesante esta aburrido pero les agradesco que lo haigan leído.**

**En el próximo capi descubriremos quien es ella que, seguramente uds ya han de imaginárselo y lo que le paso o una aproximación a eso.**

**Me dejan un review? Onegai ayudaran a mi inspiración ¡review¡**


	3. Encuentro I

**Gomen, gomen, lo se me tarde demasiado en subir el capi, pero mi inspiración me abandono y aparte hasta esta semana pude agarrar con libertad y ponerme a escribir ya saben la tarea bueno ya no les quito su tiempo aquí esta el capi**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Reencuentro 1**

Sasuke se encontraba bajando las escaleras, que conducían a la sala de su "casa" para después dirigirse al comedor, en el encontró a su hermano y a su papá desayunando y su mamá estaba sirviendo otro desayuno que, supuso, era para el, así que se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de la de Itachi y comenzó a comer su tostado velozmente.

-Valla hermanito hoy si que tienes prisa pues ¿a dónde vas?- Dijo Itachi en forma de burla para fastidiar a Sasuke. Itachi se parecía mucho a su hermano a diferencia de que su rostro se veía un poco mas maduro, su pelo era mas largo que el de Sasuke y lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta baja, pero, al igual que su hermano 2 mechones caían en su rostro sin taparle los ojos, aunque lo que mas lo diferenciaba de Sasuke, era que debajo de sus ojos tenia 2 marcas de las cuales el Uchiha menor carecía.

-Que te importa Itachi- esto lo dijo sin despegar la vista de su desayuno.

- Ya los dos- hablo la única mujer ahí y de una forma muy amorosa- Itachi deja a tu hermano desayunar en paz y tu Sasuke ¿A dónde vas a ir?

Si definitivamente ambos tenían una debilidad en común, a la cual, ellos llamaban, mamá una señora muy bella y que fácilmente se le podría confundir, con alguien de la edad de Sasuke debido a, que a pesar de su edad la señora aparentaba menos años de los que tenia, poseedora de una belleza sin igual, la envidia de cualquier mujer y ¿porque no? De las jóvenes también, ella era una señora alta, de muy buen cuerpo, delgada, ojos de color negro con una chispa en ellos los cuales hipnotizaban a cualquiera, su pelo era de color negro muy bien cuidado y bello, este además era lacio y le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, tenia unas facciones en su rostro muy delicadas lo cual solo resaltaban mas su belleza, la piel de ella era nívea igual que la de sus hijos, no cavia duda de quien habían heredado su bello físico, además ella era paciente, gentil, humilde, comprensiva y mucho mas, Mikoto Uchiha era la madre y esposa perfecta aunque claro esta que ella ya tenia dueño.

Fugaku Uchiha dueño indiscutible de Mikoto tampoco se quedaba atrás, no, el señor también podría a llegar a ser la envidia de muchos señores y jóvenes, el no aparentaba tener tantos años menos como Mikoto, pero si tenia una belleza sin igual, un porte a simple vista elegante e intimidante, un cuerpo de mucha envidia para los jóvenes (N/A: excepto para Sasuke e Itachi), Su piel era un poco mas morena que la de sus hijos y esposa pero aun así contrastaba muy bien con su cara la cual tenia unas facciones que combinaban perfectamente lo fino, con lo maduro y la dureza, era increíble como eso podía dar como resultado un hermoso rostro, su pelo era negro un poco, solo un poco largo con un corte que contrarrestaba muy bien con su rostro, sus ojos también eran negros, solo que estos parecían, ser dos pozos profundos sin salida y carentes de expresión, que cambiaban solo con la debilidad que compartía con sus hijos claro que de diferente manera, su esposa Mikoto. Dios esa mujer tenía un poder sobre el increíble no por algo había logrado que el le propusiera matrimonio de una forma muy romántica aunque ese detalle lo omitiremos (N/A: vamos ustedes no quieren saber eso). Cabe decir que Fugaku era una persona muy influyente, como intimidante, además de seria, así que fácilmente deducimos de donde sacaron el carácter y la mirada sus hijos bueno, mas Sasuke que Itachi.

-Hoy pondrán las listas para saber en que salón quedamos- dijo el menor de los Uchihas seriamente.

- oh ya veo, entonces supongo que llegaras tarde- Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza, su mama lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que después de ver en que salón quedo seguro se iría con sus amigos a algún lugar y mas si quedaban en el mismo salón cosa que casi siempre pasaba.

- Con razón estas tan apurado, se te hizo tarde ¿no? Hermanito- Sasuke solo fulmino a Itachi con la mirada a la cual este ni se inmuto, para después ver el reloj de la cocina que marcaban las 11:00. Cielos tan tarde ya era, Sasuke prácticamente devoro su desayuno y salió de la cocina rápidamente no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y despedirse de todos. Itachi solo tenía una sonrisa debido a la cara que puso su hermanito al ver el reloj.

- Pero si aun es muy temprano- dijo Mikoto al ver el reloj, sus hijos siempre eran demasiado madrugadores, Fugaku solo observaba la escena divertido, sin que nadie lo notara claro, sus hijos siempre ofrecían ese tipo se espectáculos que lo divertían mucho, Itachi solo ensancho mas su sonrisa ante el comentario de su madre si que seguía siendo ingenua ante ese aspecto.

De repente la sonrisa de Itachi cambio de burlona y divertida a una de melancolía, después de mucho tiempo volvía a ver a Sasuke con la muñequera que le regalo _ella_, aunque no entendía, apenas en la noche su hermano había vuelto a soñar con _eso_ y había amanecido de un humor horrendo, entonces, ¿Por qué? Esa muñequera solo llevaba su recuerdo, ¿Cómo era que la estaba usando y podía estar muy tranquilo después de haber soñado con eso?

-¿Qué sucede hijo?-pregunto Mikoto con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Itachi suspiro, la verdad es que no quería preocupar a su madre, pero, sabia que ella debía enterarse-Sasuke volvió a soñar con _eso_- lo dijo Itachi despacio, no sabia como iba a reaccionar su madre, aunque para su sorpresa lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Ya veo….supongo que por eso llevaba puesta la muñequera-No se podía definir a ciencia cierta, el tono que usaba Mikoto-¡Ya se!-dijo esto haciendo que Fugaku e Itachi se asustaran al escuchar tremendo grito de la señora-Le preparare su cena favorita a Sasuke para cuando regrese…. ¡No dejare que ese sueño moleste a mi pequeño, no señor!-y los ojos le brillaron de una forma algo inusual a Mikoto y dicho esto se volvió a la cocina a buscar la receta de la comida preferida de Sasuke.

Itachi rio levemente, ante la actitud de su madre y continúo con su desayuno(N/A: cuanto tiempo, no puedo creer que siga desayunando XP), Fugaku que seguía sin decir nada, fue a donde estaba Mikoto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, que paso desapercibida para Itachi a despedirse de ella, para luego irse a trabajar.

Mikoto se encontraba viendo, un libro claramente escrito a mano, en donde se encontraban recetas de cocina, sin embargo aunque su vista se encontraba fija en el recetario, su mente no estaba concentrada en este precisamente, volteo la mirada hacia la gran ventana que daba lugar a una vista espectacular, en su rostro se notaba una clara preocupación.

-Supongo que también tendré que preparar algo especial para el desayuno, la comida y la cena de mañana- en su voz se notaba claramente que estaba preocupada y triste.

Después de todo algo la estaba perturbando desde hace tiempo y ella esperaba que no fuera algo grave aunque con lo que le había dicho Itachi, definitivamente estaba preocupada y por mas que quisiera hacerse a la idea de que, todo estaría bien, ella sabia de antemano que las cosas iban a ponerse un poco difíciles en especial para Sasuke, tan solo esperaba que no fuera tan grave aunque la verdad lo dudaba mucho.

_**Sasuke volvió a soñar con eso**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke se encontraba caminando, dirigiéndose hacia su escuela, la verdad es que el tenia carro por supuesto, pero, en esos momentos su mente iba tan distraída, que no le pareció conveniente conducir así, a pesar de que la escuela estuviera algo lejos, además necesitaba aire fresco, las imágenes del sueño que tuvo en la noche aun rondaban por su cabeza haciendo que tuviera una cara de melancolía que solo sus amigos notarían y por mas que odiara admitirlo, no quería que ellos se preocuparan aunque estaba seguro que no lo lograría, pero bien valía hacer el intento ¿no? Además no quería que eso le arruinara su día.

Miro hacia el cielo, el cual estaba siendo cubierto por unas nubes bastante grises que amenazaban con dejar caer una fuerte lluvia.

_-como todos los días-_pensó mientras las imágenes de _esa_ noche volvían-_como ese día- _sacudió su cabeza levemente intentando quitar esos recuerdos de su mente en vano, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, además el clima siempre era así en Konoha.

Observo el bello paisaje que le mostraba la ciudad, aunque no lo creyeran de verdad era un paisaje sin igual, prácticamente todas las ciudades se parecían, muchos rascacielos, enormes centros comerciales y gigantescas tiendas y demás cosas como sus grandes aéreas verdes y alguno que otro árbol, sin embargo Konoha era muy diferente y especial a diferencia de otras ciudades, en ella se podía respirar aire puro, ¿la razón? Konoha estaba repleta de arboles y plantas, las veías por doquier ¿Cómo era eso posible? Quien sabe pero así era, cabe mencionar que en Konoha estaba la cuna de las empresas mas importantes de todo el mundo, pero como todo lugar perfecto tiene que tener algún defecto y en este caso no era vandalismo, no, era el echo de que casi siempre estaba nublado y lluvioso todo el día, muy rara la vez el astro rey se asomaba y cuando lo hacia muy rara la vez este se quedaba todo el día, siempre era cubierto por nubes, seguido de lluvia, bueno la verdad no era tan malo, pero no a todos les gustan las nubes.

De repente ese día le hizo acordar a lo ocurrido hace dos años, no entendía porque ella tuvo que ver _eso_, se supone que eso no tuvo que haber pasado, pero paso y eso trajo terribles consecuencias.

_**¡Los odio!**_

Volvió a ponerse triste al recordar la última vez que la vio, la última vez que la escucho y desgraciadamente las ultimas palabras que escucho salir de sus labios fueron las mas dolorosas de su vida, esas palabras que también eran dirigidas hacia el, eso era lo peor, y desde ese día jamás la volvió a ver ni a oír, al siguiente día ella no fue a la escuela, ese mismo día se entero que ella se mudo porque la vieron dirigirse al aeropuerto en la mañana y desde entonces ya habían pasado 2 años.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, el no podía seguir así cada vez que la recordara, llevaba dos años sin ella, quien le aseguraría que ella iba a regresar, tenia que superarlo, ya era ora de que Sasuke Uchiha lo superara no podía permitir que eso siguiera atormentándolo y poniéndolo así. Pronto recupero su compostura de seriedad y su cara intimidante, para cuando alzo la mirada se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para llegar al instituto e inmediatamente sintió las miradas de varias chicas que prácticamente se lo comían con la mirada, por eso siempre madrugaba para ver las listas y para ir al colegio odiaba tener que soportar esas miradas y entre mas temprano menos son las miradas y con suerte ninguna.

Al frente se Sasuke se encontraba su instituto, el mejor de toda Konoha, a donde asistían los hijos de la gente mas poderosa, la escuela era bellísima al principio estaba un enorme portón negro que era por donde entraban los alumnos, después le seguía un enorme patio, en medio de este estaba una fuente prácticamente echa de cristal que por curiosas razones era irrompible, desde el portón se mostraba un caminito que se dividía en dos al pasar por la fuente, juntándose otra vez detrás para dar a una majestuosidad de edificio que era solo donde se encontraban las aulas comunes de estudio, por fuera el edificio estaba pintado de crema, muy elegante y por dentro era toda una maravilla, estaba completamente cubierta de azulejo de color blanco y negro parecía cristal. Detrás de este majestuoso edifico se encontraban otros edificios mas chicos esparcidos en el patio, que cabe decir que era enorme, si el patio delantero era gigante este lo era aun mas y por ahí también estaba un camino de cemento que se dividía para dirigirse a los diferentes edificios como, los de los clubes, los campos deportivos, el comedor, otro patio enorme también pero este era el mas chico ya que solo era para que los alumnos hicieran honores y eso. Cabe decir que lo que no era camino de cemento ósea la gran mayoría del patio, estaba verde en su totalidad y contaba con su gran variedad de arboles y plantas incluyendo flores.

Sasuke suspiro, después de ver el salón en que le toco iría al lugar de siempre, estaba seguro que los otros ya estarían ahí, ellos también madrugaban ya que eran los más populares y se evitaban las molestias que Sasuke estaba pasando en ese momento, aunque no todos llegaban temprano ya que…

-¡TEME!-una voz detrás de Sasuke hizo que a el casi se le reventaran los tímpanos

-Hmp…. ¿porque gritas dobe? si sigues así mataras a alguien de un infarto o lo dejaras sordo

-ay pero que amargado eres teme…además ya tenia tiempo que no nos veíamos dattebayo. – contesto un chico rubio con el cabello alborotado, de ojos azul eléctrico, muy bello, moreno, alto, guapísimo, con una cara que se veía alegre, en ella tenia tres marcas en cada mejilla que lejos de quedarle mal, lo hacían verle mas atractivo, el siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, en su carácter era imperativo, distraído, alegre, sociable y aunque era muy diferente a Sasuke el era su mejor amigo y su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, naruto iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, con una cadena colgando en ambos lados, una playera negra que se pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo y encima de esta traía puesta una chaqueta negra abierta del cierre, tenia puestos unos tenis negros y en su cabeza llevaba puesta una cinta negra.

-Hmp

A naruto le extraño esa respuesta, aunque era común en Sasuke, pero esta vez su ya muy bien conocido Hmp, sonaba diferente, volteo a ver la cara de su amigo y aunque se veía la misma expresión, el logro observar algo diferente en sus ojos, una mirada triste.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- la voz de naruto esta vez fue seria, y su expresión cambio también, Sasuke solo agacho la mirada y sonrió, naruto puso un rostro de preocupación, la sonrisa de Sasuke reflejaba tristeza, comenzó a preguntarse que pondría así a su amigo y entonces bajo la mirada hacia la mano izquierda de Sasuke y vio la muñequera entonces comprendió todo, Sasuke estaba así por ella.

-Ya veo- Sasuke se dio cuenta que naruto, ya había descubierto la razón de su tristeza lo cual le ahorro el tener que explicárselo pero…

-Sasuke…

-No- corto Sasuke sorprendiendo a naruto, la voz de Sasuke era, seria, fría y calculadora para estar hablando de ese tema.

-Ya no mas dobe, ya no pienso seguir así solo por un recuerdo- la voz de Sasuke era seria lo cual significaba que hablaba en serio-Ya pasaron dos años y probablemente ella no regresara, hoy es el ultimo día en que me pongo así por eso- concluyo Sasuke con la cabeza en alto y con la misma mirada de siempre.

Naruto estaba en shock, las palabras de su amigo lo dejaron sorprendido, jamás pensó que Sasuke llegara algún día a decir eso, no sabia si ponerse feliz o no, sabia que ella tenia un gran significado en la vida de su amigo y había sido la única capaz de hacer que el se enamorara, pero por otro lado su recuerdo solo le hacia daño a su amigo y con lo que paso _esa_ noche quedaban pocas esperanzas de su regreso así que naruto le sonrió a su amigo.

-¡Eso teme, hay que superar todo y volver a comenzar dattebayo!- dijo naruto mientras abrazaba a su amigo, varias personas que pasaban se le quedaban viendo a ellos.

-Suéltame dobe.

-si que eres amargado teme, uno ya no puede alegrarse por ti porque te enojas.

- no es eso, pero tu te alegras de mas dobe.

Y así se fueron el resto del camino discutiendo acerca de la hiperactividad del rubio, hacia su escuela, naruto estaba feliz creía que con un poco de esfuerzo Sasuke lograría volverse a enamorar y dejar que ella solo fuera un recuerdo. _Lastima que el destino lo quiera hacer sufrir un poco más._ Entraron por el enorme portón y se dirigieron al patio donde estarían las listas, pero para su desgracia la mitad de las listas de los de tercero estaban en un patio y la otra mitad estaban en el otro, así que los dos se dividieron para así encontrar sus nombres más rápido.

Sasuke vio las listas y opto por ver la del salón del 3º "C", coloco su mano en la hoja y empezó a leer los nombres.

_Kiba Inozuca_

_Chouji Akimichi_

_Shino Aburame_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Neji Hyuga_

_Tenten Hoshiko_

Seguro el estaría ahí

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Como lo supuso

No entendía porque los demás no se tomaban la molestia de avisar que todos quedaban en el mismo salón, pero no, era cada quien por su cuenta, en fin decidió leer el resto de los nombres y después le enviaría un mensaje a naruto para que se fueran. Comenzó a deslizar su dedo con el objetivo de leer el siguiente nombre, estaba a punto de leerlo cuando.

-Oye Nacomi, ¿acaso no es ella Sakura Haruno?

Sasuke se quedo paralizado, no podía ser cierto, no después de tanto tiempo, la sangre se le helo y sintió un fuerte escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, lentamente fue girando su cabeza, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y fuerte, tanto que dolía, los nervios se apoderaron de el y cuando por fin logro girar la cabeza a un lado su impresión fue aun mas grande.

Ahí estaba ella parada viendo otra lista, se veía mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, su pelo rosado le llegaba a media espalda, se notaba muy bien cuidado, su piel era blanca y fina a simple vista, sus ojos de un color jade hermoso, tenia un cuerpo espectacular y era delgada, su rostro tenia facciones muy finas y delicadas, pero ahora su rostro estaba serio, tenia una mirada bastante seria y a la vez fría, antes ella tenia una mirada muy dulce y sonreía mucho y ahora no, Ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro de tirantes, debajo de los tirantes comenzaba una manga de tela calada larga, el vestido a partir de medio muslo venia como en tiras que llegaban a la rodilla, traía puesto un mayon y unas botas negras con varios broches en ellas, en su cabello llevaba una cinta de color negra, a ella también le gustaba el negro pero no recordaba que su vestimenta fuera así. Sus ojos estaban delineados de negro y también llevaba puesta sombra negra en todo el parpado, así como el rímel, tenia que admitir que se veía mas hermosa así, pero a ella no le gustaba casi estar así.

De repente cuando reacciono ella se estaba acercando a el, otra vez quedo paralizado, que pasaría, acaso recordaría _eso_ lo perdonaría, lo seguiría odiando, bueno eso parecía mas lógico, el la amaba, pero ella aun lo haría, había decidido olvidar todo cierto, pero después de verla otra vez ya no estaba seguro de nada. Ella estaba cerca faltaba poco para que llegara con el.

-¿Sakura?- la voz le salió por si sola quería comprobarlo, quería saber si en verdad era ella.

Ella tan solo arqueo una ceja había oído bien o ¿el le estaba hablando?

-Disculpe ¿usted me llamo?- no estaba bien segura si había oído bien pero al ver que no contestaba supuso que se había equivocado-disculpe ¿me podría usted dar permiso?

Sasuke se quedo atónito, Sakura no lo recordaba, por la forma en que le hablaba no lo recordaba, pero también el tono de su voz era serio, carente de expresión alguna, estaba tan nervioso y atónito que no le podía contestar cuando de repente.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

Muy bien sabia que no le recordaba pero definitivamente eso era algo que no se esperaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Jeje pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero ya los deje esperando mucho asi que aquí lo dejo, muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan en mi inspiración, gracias de verdad.**

**Ahora yo se que no lo meresco pero onegai**

**Dejen un review encerio ayudan a mi inspiración**

**review**


End file.
